On the Losing Side
by neurotixx
Summary: Modern day twist of Alice going into Underland/Wonderland after escaping a business marriage linking Kingsleigh and Ascot. Malice story with a bit of mad hatter
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I've finally got the gist of fanfiction format :D i was a in a bit of a conundrum in how to go about short chapters and how to change them. :D**

 **Story: contains malice and a bit of madhatter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland (2010)**

 **On the Losing side**

* * *

The afternoon sun grazed the roof tops of the crooked London streets as a black cab bumbled along the cobbled street.

"Mum, Im not entirely sure if my presence is even needed for this party," Alice said breaking the quiet tension.

"Alice dear, your father would have wanted you to be there for the company, for us." Her mother said dourly, softening slightly at the sight of her daughter looking out the window getting lost in the folds of her mind, "You really are your father's daughter. He spent more time walking on clouds than focusing on the ground."

Alice looked up and offered a silent truce in form of a small comforting smile, knowing full well her mother missed her father just as much.

"Alice! Are you **not** wearing a bra!" Thus peaceful truce, was interrupted. Pulling the window curtain closed shut, Alice's mother pulled out a spare bra while Alice mumbled that some of the men were more endowed than she.

The cab pulled up to the side of Ascot Manor, Alice's mother gave her a fleeting glance before masking it with the usual stern façade.

"Remember: to hold your tongue unless spoken to, do not under any circumstances mention Mr. Bentley Bruce's toupee being askew, or a repeat of the animal fiasco," Alice's mother trailed off while picking a loose thread from her daughter's dress, "and please for Heaven sake; don't argue with the old boys. Henry nearly blew a gasket when you suggested to – "

Alice tilted her head, undeterred by the amounting reminders "I wouldn't have to argue, Mother if they knew women have the same right to hold position of power than being attuned to only one position in the bedroom."

Before her mother could correct the crudeness of Alice's statement, a scathing cough was heard making the presence of Mrs. Ascot known. "Alice, Hamish is waiting for you at the dance floor. Join him, now" she clipped out in cold precision, leaving no room for greetings or objections.

Alice was left to the sharks as the matriarchs went to join the other wives in the tea room, undoubtly to gossip, able to get their kicks in the form of a parlor served with secrets.

* * *

Navigating herself through the throngs of people that littered the expansive garden, Alice suddenly found herself blocked by the Wheedle twins. Oh the smartly dressed ladies certainly lived up to the meaning of their surname -

"We know of a secret…" they paused for suspense, "regarding you!"

"It's not really a secret now is it?"

"Oh, I don't if we should tell her" Wheedle one staged whispered (Alice had no reason to waste time remembering their first names since one was never without the other)

"You have to tell me, you brought it up"

"Oh, but we shan't since it's a secret," they said in unison adopting the tone that nasty little schoolchildren use.

Unperturbed by their antics, Alice sighed. "I wonder how your mother would react if she knew the identities of the skinny dippers in the row race"

"You wouldn't! It was on a dare" they blustered

"Look there she is now, next to the punch." Alice said drawing the attention to the short distance she would have to walk to settle the blow.

"HAMISH IS GOING TO PROPOSE TO YOU!" the Wheedle twins burst, covering their mouths trying not to appear desperate in the attempt to stop Alice.

"Wha -" the start of the question was never finished as she was spun around to face her angry sister, Margaret. "You both ruined the surprise" she growled whilst taking Alice's wrist and guiding her towards the dance floor.

"Does everyone know, Margaret?" Alice asked still dazed from the burst.

"Does it matter, Alice? Anyways, Hamish has been trying to court you for years all those texts, emails, invites and these so called unplanned situations," Margaret waved her arm around to emphasis her point, "yet you've remained oblivious and quite elusive."

"I don't want to marry Hamish"

"Then to whom else, Alice? You won't find better than a CEO, we have half the shares of stock. What better guarantee to ensure father's legacy within the company he made, than marrying into Ascot?" Margaret implored, "Hamish will take care of you, I was lucky with Lowe. I love him and he loves me."

"Even in this day and age, you'd think marriage would be a union of love. Oh but of course sacred unions also extend to business deals and politics. Surely, Margaret we shan't be that destitute enough to sacrifice the youngest to the all powerful mortal, money lords?" Alice acerbically quipped.

"Alice, mother is afraid what will become of father's dream when the takeover happens. Vultures are already circling around Hamish when his father steps down. Father and Mr. Ascot's company will have policies –"

"Are you happy, Margaret? Are you content in just playing safe spy with Lowe the chairman? Or am I to be used as a pawn, in a position so it has better use to influence or be influenced by Hamish?"

The said man, bounded up to the pair. Trying, but failing to cover up his annoyance for waiting too long at the dance floor. "Alice, will you have this dance with me?" Hamish offered his clammy hand successfully cutting off Margaret's reply. Alice tried to gauge out her sister's impression, while being pulled away by Hamish.

The dance itself didn't inspire movement of emotions through body fluidity, it was simply the same routine, and everyone held each other at arms width away with a brief light touches. While Hamish found it invigorating, Alice simply found it not her cup of tea. Alice wanted to use her whole body, show emotion not inflexibility of motor skills.

Watching Mr. Bruce's toupee flutter against a strong gust of wind, Alice thought of it trying to break free and join its comrades in the skies.

"Do I amuse you, Alice?" Hamish's question shook her out of her thoughts.

"No, I was just thinking of toupees joining their flock and encircling those who try to keep it caged still on their heads. What do you think of vultures, Hamish?"

Hamish seemed to be at loss with words, not knowing how to deal with pretty Alice's scatterbrain questions; instead he politely tried to ask her to stop talking. "When in doubt, stay quiet." As the dance ended, Hamish smoothed out his suit and looked at his watch.

"Meet me at the gazebo precisely in 10 minutes," he crisply said already focusing his sight to another direction, ending their one-sided conversation. Becoming frustrated, Alice's elbow nearly bumped into Mrs. Ascot.

"Alice, take a walk with me" Mrs. Ascot looped her arm around Alice's as if to certain she wouldn't run off and escape like the _last floozy._

The walk through the white rose lane was similar to walking with a predatory hawk. Mrs. Ascot's beady calculating cold eyes were searching for signs of weakness and imperfection. She snipped about the white roses being the wrong color and considering damaging the reputation of the landscaper.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice, you know why I prompted Hamish to marry you, besides achieving a strong alliance within the company? Good genes! Good genes from good breeding. I have the fear of having _ugly_ grandchildren! I look at you and see so much need for proper breaking in, but with your facial structure, financial background and your wit with your studies. I can overlook your bothersome phases and mold you into -."

Alice was distracted by rustling in the bushes, while Mrs. Ascot moved further down the topic to Hamish's peckish eating habits. Curiosity overcame Alice as she excused herself from Mrs. Ascot to run after the woodland creature. The manicured ledges and bushes zigzag through the immense garden adding to the woodland creature's stealth.

It was at a secluded part of the garden where vines dangled low from the arches, giving shade from the heat and dark enough corners to do dirty deeds. A dirty deed indeed was what she spotted: two figures were locked in a passionate embrace. One figure happened to be her sister's husband, Lowe. The other figure was not her sister. They seemed so lost in their own world that Alice had to call out to him.

"Oh why hello there, Alice. I was just having a meeting with Patty, my secretary." His oily commercial voice drawled, commonly used in swaying clients into a lie. Composing himself, he moved over to hide the view of Patty. Pulling out a handkerchief, he started to wipe the excess lipstick and sweat. Alice looked at him with pure disdain.

"Was it a very intimate meeting? That required her to check your teeth for cavities with her tongue?" Alice angrily scoffed.

Lowe stepped forward imposing his height over her, deciding the best tact was to intimidate. "Think of your sister, Alice. She'll be distraught; she wouldn't trust me over what you think you saw."

"ALICE! There you are!" Hamish cried taking wide strides across the tamed lawn to reach her rigid shape. Nodding to Lowe and then grasping her arm, Alice barely had a moment to close her mouth by the brisk pace set by Hamish.

Upon reaching the gazebo without any delay, Hamish went down on one knee and enclosed his hands around hers. Alice's eyes flitted about noticing professional photographers at vantage points, Mr. and Mrs. Ascot at the frontline while her mother edged in the scene with her sister, and caterpillar crawling closer as if waiting among the guests with bated breath.

"Alice," Hamish repeated as he drew his spine up, bringing her attention back to him ", will you be my wife?" He proudly asked, more than anything from elation of knowing there will be no more nagging from his mother or the board and to be the one to break in the elusive, Alice Kingsleigh. Soon to be Alice Ascot, he added mentally. His smile drooped a millimeter when her reply did not arrive promptly after being asked.

Alice broke away from him, taking in a gulp of air before beginning "Well, I know people want us marry for the gene pool, for financial gain in their monopoly game, and for stability." She looked around once more noticing a hedge shake violently losing its leaves as a rabbit in a blue petticoat jumped out checking his pocket watch, "this all so much to take in. I need a moment!"


	3. Ch 3 Welcome to Underland Wonderland

**Welcome to Underland Wonderland**

* * *

 _The wind whistled through her ears, as she picked up speed after spotting the blur of white and blue, leaving the pressure and the problems for a moment in this mad dash of life. Further and further the chase had gone, till it stopped in front of a giant pawn._ She was no longer on the Ascot estate. The birds have stopped singing along with the wind.

Alice's eyes widen at the spectacle before her, a decrepit abandoned theme park stood defiantly against time. Nature has long gone through the process of reclaiming its land with vines interlinking the rusted fence and colorful mushrooms both real and manmade alike plopped around. Walking along the fence, she spotted a gap and eased herself in.

The details of the walls of the theme park were realistic, eyes of the cartoony card men were filled with anguish or fear behind their visors holding up man upon man on their shoulders, in between the small spaces where mythical and known creatures in clothes with their stitches so on point if she were to touch them, the texture of fabric could be distinguished. What high class materials were these: Plaster of Paris, marble, wood?

Wandering further down the banner above the entrance was carved in, **"** _Welcome to Wonderland/Underland_ " it read, unable to distinguish whether the letter was "u" or "w" due to weathering and grime. Pushing the gates open was an almost easy task thanks to the rusted lock and mildew formed. The pathway branched off to different directions with overgrowth of flowers and plants afoot. The lack of human noise, accentuated the cacophony of natural orchestra: the afternoon sun glinting on stolen gems from birds, wind through the shaking leaves, the wasps or bees wings beating, and a bird squawking in the distance…

Yet a sound

Punctuated the air, akin

To a heartbeat

A hear tick

To a mecha ni c-a-l pock et wat ch

Alice raced on to follow the noise that didn't belong in this forgotten Wonderland, through the bridge over the moat, into the mouth of the castle.

Prevalent theme of children board games influenced the architecture with pieces haphazardly piled or mounted, obstructing her from finding the origin of the ticking noises. Finally, she found the source of the mechanical heartbeat in the throne room. Light filtered through the worn red lush curtains, creating a mixed atmosphere of mystery in the promise of forbidden treasures and a boding undertone where someone's life could end in murder.

* * *

Alice stepped closer to the monarch's throne finding a large hole on the dais, peering down the abyss a sense of vertigo rippled through her body. Attempting to stabilize her bearings, Alice felt the ground give in and the wind knocked out of her. All too fast she tumbled down the rabbit hole.

In panic, Alice's arms flailed around trying to grab a hold of spare furniture or the edges of broken floor that whizzed passed her. Everything around her was on speed dial, while her body felt suspended through time. Alice shut her eyes, raised her arms to her head to brace for impact. Within moments, the sound of ancient springs groaning under the sudden weight churned out.

Quizzical, Alice peeked open her left eye to survey the aftermath. Deeming the area safe from gore, she fully opened her eyes and the drum of the whiplash hit her hard. Cradling her head, Alice slid down from the pile of mattresses, landing unsteadily on the ground. The probability to be alive from such a fall and landing on mattresses, were astronomical, thought Alice.

Noticing the doors that aligned the circular room, Alice's hand reached out to try the handles and knobs. Each were locked, slumping against the last door a glint of light caught her eye. A mirror partially hidden behind a mattress reflected light from a keyhole of small door the size of a cat flap.

Making her way towards the mattresses, Alice passed by a glass table that had non-descript glass bottles of various sizes littering the surface. Except for one bottle tagged " _Drink me,_ " curious Alice lifted the object up, her eyes widened after spotting an ivory key half an extent of a finger underneath it.

With the vigor of a madman, Alice went around the room trying the doors yet again with more hope.

None of the doors have made a budge, the small shape and groove of the key clenched in her palm, somehow told her not to give up. If there is a key, there must be a lock. Alice tried the last and smallest door; readily it swung open to allow its interior to be viewed.

Expecting to see another room, instead Alice was met with another world. It was only wide enough to fit her head through, what good would that do? Perhaps she could capture insects with her mouth or let the rain fall on her to sedate her thirst? Preposterous, she thought. She wasn't up to date with the weather patterns nor did she know which insects would be poisonous or ever try her skill in capturing bugs with her mouth.

* * *

Looking back into the room, Alice became aware that something in the mirror moved. Closer Alice got to the mirror; the reflection was no longer a reflection but video of some-sort of the rabbit she followed out of Ascot Manor. He drank a tagged bottle watching the tag disappear from his paw and reappearing beside the empty ones on the table. The finely dressed rabbit begun to rapidly shrink, surely there is something in this room that made her hallucinate? The rabbit patted down his petticoat and peered at his watch again, before leaving he took a biscuit from a tin the size of thumb near the foot of the table.

Turning back to where the rabbit once stood, Alice searched the floor near the table. Alas the biscuit tin was there, opening it tiny biscuits with the words " _eat me_ " were iced on top.

The only logical thing that came through to Alice that this could only be just a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

After the initial blinding of the new world, her recovering eyesight came to view twin 6 foot egg shaped men.

"Im Tweedledee"

"Im Tweedledum"

"And who are you? Whatcha doing here?" they inquired in unison.

"I fell through a hole, I'm Alice Ki– "

"We found an Alice!"

"Follow me!"

"No me, _I_ spotted her first Tweedledum!"

Curious to explore further in this delusion, Alice cut their bicker short "How bout you both take me?"

* * *

Hand in hand they walked like children wandering a vast exotic botanical garden, both bright and wild. Stopping in front of a townhouse size Amanita mushroom, the boys looked suspiciously about. Deeming it safe, Tweedledum knocked a pattern as Tweedledee muttered closely towards the stem, a few seconds later a muffled clicking noise was heard and an outline of a door appeared.

"In we go," the twins chortled, nodding Alice to the direction of the door.

Pushing the door aside revealed a room hallowed inside of the giant mushroom. Filtered by the banana leaves and vines canopying the ceiling, three other occupants were present sitting on knee high mushrooms. At the center sat a monarch caterpillar, with an aura of a stuffy college professor with a hookah.

"Who . are . you?" each word spaced out by an occasional puff.

"Im Alice. Alice Kingsleigh" coughing, Alice wafted the acrid smoke cloud away.

"An Alice you say," he rasped out briefly intrigued, his eyes looked pointedly at the trembling white rabbit making marks on a clipboard. "she identifies herself as Alice, check."

"Unruly set of blonde locks, hmm check"

"This is such a strange dream," Alice interrupted looking at the canopy ceiling, hand at the ready to pinch herself "usually I wake up after that."

"Stupid girl…Check." the caterpillar continued.

"Absolum, is she or is she not the Alice?!" A dormouse Mally cried out.

"Can't say she isn't the Alice, but something…is off. Barely, Alice"

Absolum concluded the end of the meeting by disappearing behind a cloud of smoke, leaving Alice in a state of confusion of what had just occurred.

"That's enough gawking, barely Alice. To the Aboveland you go!" Mally said prodding Alice's feet with the butt of her sword.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: the madhatter will be introduced in the next chapter, then dun dun dun MIRANA. Im more excited to type out Mirana scenes. I have them written down, before I type. And it just seems to flow more easier when its Mirana than other parts of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: still not the owner of Alice in Wonderland**

Will you be late to the Tea Party?

* * *

Stepping out of the mushroom stem, the crunch of their footfalls on dried leaves sounded louder than when they entered. The white rabbit, hopped ahead of them with ears perked up.

"Curious."

"What is?" snipped Mally.

"The garrulous hibbernicums aren't _singing_ …" The white rabbit's foot thumped nervously. "We should head to the tea party; Tarrant will know what to do. The red knights will be waiting next to the _In-between door_ since the alarm went off. Make pace, wouldn't want them to catch another Alice…"

Their pace hastened through the muted forest, yet the white rabbit abruptly stopped. His eyes widened and body tensed, frantically turning to face the group he lurched forward his mouth open.

" _ **RUN!** RUN NOW: _ Get her to –"a siren punctured the last fragment of the sentence. The sound came from all the directions, confusing them in which way to flee.

Something large was launching itself towards their direction, splintering wood and toppling trees in its wake.

The norepinephrine and epinephrine were released throughout Alice's body pushing past her fatigue. Past the branches that whipped her face and clawed at her clothes, the burst gave her enough distance and she began to feel conscious of her body. Her legs ached. Feeling dizzy Alice hunched over a tree to gulp in air: realizing that she was alone.

Crunching of leaves and feet pattering caught her attention to the twins running near the clearing, just as she was about to step away from the tree to call out to them. A terrifying skeleton-like bird swooped down and pierced their shoulders picking them up with her talons.

Clamping a hand over her mouth, she started to whisper "wake up, Alice. Come on. Wake up, this is just a dream. Come on."

Turning away, she was faced with a hybrid beast. Dropping her hand, she looked up at him defiantly. In her mind she resolved that this was only a dream, her body followed.

The giant beast that had been stalking them had snuffed her scent was ready to pounce …was suddenly taken back with the fragile human that stood before him. He was accustomed to his unfortunate prey taking flight in fear, to be met with violence, or even the few bold and gallant that would stand before him would piss it away as soon as he bared teeth.

This one looked him in the eyes with no animosity, but with clarity and resolve.

"WOT ARE YOU DOING! YOU STUPID GIRL!" a page dormouse cried swinging on a vine with a needle sharp sword that could poke –

An

eye

out.

* * *

The furry beast clutched his empty eye socket, swiping the area around and roaring in blinding pain that was overtaking his control and senses.

"Alice, go! I'll buy you some time. Go to the tea party!" Mally the dormouse squeaked while scurrying above the tree branches with an extra eye in her possession and hidden pellet bombs.

Ignoring the suggestion, Alice surveyed the area for something to cover the up the eye socket, spotting a dried coconut shaped nut. She took the object and tested its properties, she threw it against the rocks to break it open. Then hurried back to inspect the mythical beast.

"I know it's hard, but please try to hold still. Focus on your breathing. Even though you're a figment of my imagination, you had time to attack me, but stopped." Alice stated puzzled.

The beast's body was going through shock from having his eye suddenly wrenched from him, couldn't even fathom a potential foe walking towards him. He whimpered and jerked away when he felt a small hand touch his head.

His instincts had him weakly swipe at the offending creature. Hearing skin rip and feeling a burning sensation Alice let out a small scream, reminding her even in this state of unconscious she can still feel pain.

Continuing on, Alice managed to bandage his eye. Being in close proximity of the beast, she noticed old and fresh angry cuts seen through his fur to the skin.

Clanking of metal and the smell of sulfur alerted her that she was still in a danger zone and was late to a tea party.


	6. Hats and cracks

**Hats and Cracks**

* * *

The last of the sun's light was about to wink out for the day. Exhausted from running and her arm stinging, a tea party would be the answer to her prayers.

 _How am I supposed to find the tea party?_

As the words left her mouth, a light bulb drooped down. Walking towards it, she gave it a tug and another dropped further down. Following the light bulbs she came to a neon sign with a man with his back to her, dressed in a stripped purple and black suit.

"Sir, I'm late to a tea party. Would you ever be so kind to direct me to the right –"She touched his shoulder and the clothes crumpled to the ground.

"Hello, love. Up here" A wide row grin shined brighter than the dusty blinking neon lights. Already accustomed to talking animals, Alice was about to ask again –

The Cheshire cat evaporated from the spot, only to reappear next to her arm. "Nasty scratch there made by a Bandersnatch by the looks of it. Here let me lick your wound for you" His eyes glowed strangely, peering at the marks.

"Ah no, I rather be taken to a tea party, please" Alice said stepping back.

"It'll fester and putrify without my evaporating skills…Fine at least let me bandage it for you. Forgive me for being ever so rude, I am Chessur and you are?" A handkerchief appeared on his paws.

"Im Alice, Alice Kingsleigh" He stopped in mid-action of applying the knot, his eyes widened. While he was lost in his own musings, Alice pondered how a cat with paws was able to tie knots with such dexterity.

" _The_ Alice"

"Yes and no: an Alice, but not _the_ Alice. I've been told from the welcome committee, I'm one of the many rejected Alices."

"Disappointed?"

"Yes, very." Alice whimsically laughed finding the idea similar to an audition of sorts. Chess decided on the spot to help this Alice, even if she could be the wrong one.

"I'll take you to the tea party, come along now" the cat floated away from her with his tail swishing.

* * *

The venue of the tea party was in disarray. The lawn grew crooked colorful tables, shattered pottery strewn about and three lumped bodies were face down on different areas of the table, while carousel music played brokenly through the speakers.

"Who ransacked this party?"

"Um, no actually this place hasn't been touched by the Red Cards" Chess looked at her sheepishly with a drop of amusement and embarrassment for his friend.

A hiccup was issued from one of the lumped bodies, waking the sleep from her eyes, Mally looked up to the new guests.

"HEY YOU GOT HERE NICE AND SAFE, BARELY ALICE!"

After the mention of the name, one of the three crumpled bodies picked himself off the table and shook himself. Excited energy cracked the air and the colors that were washed out seemed to rediscover their vibrance.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"You're not barely Alice, you're the Alice. I know this Alice anywhere. You're late." He breathed out at once, standing there in awe. His hands shook not knowing whether to hold her or to break something, so he settled it by covering his mouth and observing her changes.

Alice, accustomed to getting gawked at for her strange behavior, paid no attention to the intensity of his gaze and continued to walk around the table to hear Mally's tale of how she escaped. If she had taken the moment to look at him, she would have seen the sense of longing his eyes held.

"You're much taller…do you…" He wanted to ask her if she remember this quaint place she visited in her dreams. If she knew how much they needed her and most of all if she even remembered him, but to bring up something this heavy, too soon could be stressful in the mind. He would know, he was half past mad. "Would you like something to eat or drink? Ha, you can't simply go around Underland in the state you're in. Rest, we have much to discuss."

The madhatter went inside the windmill house to make a dress fit for an Alice, while Chess floated near him.

* * *

 _In a different part of Underland, Mirana felt a familiar tremor just as Alice stepped out from the In-between doors. Looking through her telescope, she noticed Bayard ambling towards the castle. Hurrying down to meet him, she noticed a part of her court going to intercept her in the patio. Slowing down to a scuttle, adopting a regal air they nodded to her graciously._

" _Queen Mirana"_

" _The trees seem sad. Have you been speaking to them?" Upholding her responsibilities, Mirana put her excitement off to handle the importance of the elders of the land, the trees._

" _Yes, your majesty._

" _Perhaps more kindly?"_

 _They nodded once more and walked serenely away, making sure they were out of sight – Mirana impatiently picked up her dress and dashed to the panting dog._

" _Bayard, are you alright"_

" _Your majesty, a rumor of an Alice is here (at this Mirana couldn't help but look around breathlessly as if Alice would be sprouted from the ground)…but a few of the rebellion has been caught." Bayard panted out, collapsing at her feet._

 _Kneeling infront of Bayard, she rubbed his head with her eyes watching her hands. "You did, well Bayard. We'll get them out."_


	7. Isnt it my favorite band of Lunatics

**You won't slay the Jabberwocky?**

* * *

Alone in the drawing room with Chess, Mad hatter begun to let his hands fly through the numerous fabric at his disposal.

"She's the right Alice you know."

"Tarrant" Chess warned feeling an impending sense of spiral from the Mad Hatter, whisking tea from thin air he began to sip.

"Look out the window, Chess. Look at her, I've waited…we've waited for her to come save us."

"Tarrant, even if she is _the_ Alice. She isn't going to remember all her past lives nor will she remember being here as a child. A memory of an adult can be just as clouded as a politician's ideals."

The mad hatter looked through the window seeing Alice trying to catch pelted sugar cubes that the March Hare threw at her. His hands tore through the fabric with glided scissors.

"We need to train her, prepare her for the Jabberwocky. We should take her to the Red Duchess castle; it's been abandoned for all these centuries."

"I know what you're doing; you want to stir up memories. All this talk of politics put me off my tea"

Tarrant's eyes flashed, his hands busied with the fabric, shadows of his face grew darker, and gnashing his teeth he violently stalked up to Cheshire's position.

"We can't keep producing cities and towns for Red Queen and Stayne to sedate their thirst of new order and destruction. We can't keep losing these girls to these matches that happen every different lifetime of their lives. If we couldn't even find the right Alice, what became of the wrong ones? How do you sleep, Chess knowing that these games happen? How did you let the rightful Queen Mirana down, when she needed you? With that evaporation skill, how many could you have saved?"

"What happened to you, Tarrant?" Chess had the decency to look down, he knew each spit of word that Tarrant had said was true, but these matches happening over and over had him stigmatized as a way of life. A fearful way of life, he learned not to get attached and to disappear. Wars in history and present happen over and over again.

A patterned knock broke the tension, mail dropped from the ceiling onto the floor. Floating itself up it spoke in a monotone voice "Please state the password"

"Down with the Bloody Big Head" both said in unison.

 _"Thank you for your cooperation, detecting Sir Hightopp and entity Cheshire._

 _This letter is to inform you that there is a job in infiltrating the Red Queen's castle._

 _The main mission is to intercept any information regarding an Alice in Underland._

 _Queen Mirana would like to remind you to please use discretion and your skills as your strength._

 _-Sir Mctwisp has been already taken out of the dungeons and made into page due to his organizing and quick wit._

 _-Tweedledee and tweedledum have been recruited as court jesters, but Bayard's family has been kept in 4B, third level dungeon._

 _-Mallykins is at large, yet not one of the Red Cards nor Stayne was able to I.D the suspect that attacked them. The other members have been informed, except for Sir Hare and entity Mallykins due to an unidentified individual in their presence._

 _If you wish to take the job, vials will be sent in approximately 3 minutes within affirmation._

 _Good day and Speed._

 _Counselor of Marmorea_ l. "

Both watch the letter burn, finishing up the dress in his hands the Mad hatter set his tools down.

"I confirm my duty to the White Queen off Marmoreal" glancing at Chess, whom made no sound, he shook his head disappointed "Figures"

Fixing the last trill of the dress, Tarrant picked up a pouch from his table containing 3 vials. One to gain temporarily speed to outrun even a Torpenakakum, one for sneezing, and lastly one for sleep death.

* * *

Looking at his finished piece, he deemed it worthy for an Alice and took it with him to present to her. She was eating a scone and listening to Mally.

"And that's why we call her Bloody Big Head, with her love for red fresh blood and her egotistical –"

"Alice, pardon me. Here's your dress, you can change in the mill. There's a bathroom or any room you can take. Just enter in take 3 or 4 lefts then turn right, if you pass a portrait of a Mercurcial Otternakum, you've gone too far."

"Thank you, very much Hatter," Alice beamed, excusing herself from Mally and taking the dress from Tarrant's offering hand. His eyes followed her in and he heard a sigh behind him.

"Oh, Hatter. We have to take her back to the Aboveland."

"But she's the right Alice."

Inside, Alice sighed relieved to find the bathroom after a few mishaps to wash up and change. Putting the small bottle and cake she found in her old dress pockets, she moved it into her new dress.

"Alice, how is it?" A curt knock at the door

"Tarrant? It's a great fit" Opening the door fully to show him.

"Of course, I was the best hatter. I can calculate perfect measurements of a cranium. I just pictured the curves as heads." He laughed. "You look great. Listen, Alice we should take you to the Red Duchess castle to train-"

"To train?"

"Well, how else will you slay the Jabberwocky? Luck alone won't kill it."

"Who said anything about me killing anything?"

"You won't slay the Jabberwocky?" Tarrant muttered silently, he was dumbstruck to why Alice would not want to kill a beast, a monster.

"Tarrant" Alice looked at him sadly, she heard his back story from Mally while they were upstairs. "Im simply just Alice Kingsleigh. I have no powers nor am I this incredible myth you have of me."

"You've lost your muchness, the old Alice would've jumped at the thought of an Adventure." His eyes grew dark.

"Tarrant, no…please"

"You won't slay the Jabberwocky." He muttered again, walking away from her dejectedly.

The sound of sirens made them all flinch and tremble. Chess evaporated in wisps of smoke, Mally dipped herself in whip cream, the March Hare shook uncontrollably drinking his tea, while the Mad Hatter took his place in the head of the table trying to keep his eyes forward and not on the house.

The fog rolled in, heavy footfalls and hoof beats were mangling the ground.

" **Well isn't it my favorite band of Lunatics.** "

* * *

A small pop in the hall was frantically looking for her.

"Kingsleigh, where are you?" Chess whispered.

"Chess?" Opening the door slightly, Chess popped instead, motioning her to close the door and to stay quiet.

"We have to go, Kingsleigh"

Clanking of metal boots came rushing through the hall.

"IVE HEARD SOMETHING IN HERE!" Breaking through the door something shot out towards them before they manage to whisp.

The sensation of being on a harnessed and pushed through a fast velocity of a zipline, suddenly stopped. They solidified outside of a gray rustic town.

"This is as far as I will take you. If you continued down this path there is a door that will lead you to an In-between door. The alarm will sound after 10 minutes after you pass a symbol of heart. Ignore it, just run till you reach the door."

"What about Mally, Tarrant and March Hare? It's as if everyone whose ever helped me or shown me kindness has been taken away! Take me to them!"

"Why do you even care!? This is not your dispute. Just please choose the easier path, the smarter choice and save your own hide." Chess said exasperated

Alice was stumped for awhile, Chess took as a sign of victory and ushered her towards the path.

"No, I will choose my own path."

Knowing that look that she won't be easily cowed, Chess caved in.

"You're not going to help, you should go to Marmoreal. The White Queen will help you. It's a lot faster to get there if you go through the town and follow the signs. With this distance, you have a lot of ground to cover." As he was about to fully disappear, Alice asked why he simply couldn't take her there.

"I don't like getting into these things and The White Queen can be just as scary as her sister when angry."

"Basically you're blacklisted?" Alice smirked. Pop noise signified that he evaporated. Alice held her chin, thinking up ways how to get there faster without any money or to know which person had it out for her. Sifting through her pockets her hand came across the bottle and cake.

If the drink made her small, then the cake should make her bigger?


	8. Blink your eyes and I'm gone

**Author's note: My laptop has a virus, so I haven't been able to post as quickly as I wanted to :**

 **Disclaimer: still not the owner of Alice in Wonderland**

 **Blink your eyes and Im gone**

* * *

Mirana peered through the looking glass, hoping in vain to spot Alice. Maybe today, would be the day that she would run-away from the kingdom and find Alice herself. Unfortunately, Mirana tried numerous occasions to do so in all the different forms of Alice in the past that her guards/councilmen/ and people of the court would spot signs before she could leg it.

A soft ping in the air, reminded her that a frog footman was approaching her spot in the veranda.

"Queen Mirana, the White Witch Galinda from the Land of Oz is on Mirror Number 4."

"Ah yes, the waking dust is now finished. Please, inform her that I will be there in a few minutes." Sighing Mirana looked back behind her.

* * *

Alice was lost. Chess's instructions were simple enough: go through the town and follow the signs, but -

"You, freakishly tall girl! I bet you can reach The Red Queen's second floor windows, how'd you like to be fed every other day and live longer than these lily-livered good for nothing towns folk?" A red card bellowed on top of a makeshift stage.

Alice looked around to see if anyone else was the same height, only to find rooftops. The people around her shoes avoided her like a plague, but offered sympathetic glances.

"Poor girl, won't even last a week in that bloody castle." A porcupine mused.

"WHO SAID THAT! SPEAK UP!" The Card spun around trying to catch the speaker "We went to this backwater town to get the best, only to find leeches on the Good Queen's graces!" Alice watched the spit fly. "We will have someone to serve the Queen or else we burn your useless town to the ground!"

The villagers gasped looking up at Alice, pleading for her to save their village. She's only been there for a few hours and already offered up as sacrifice from a town filled with strangers.

 _Seriously, where is the hero of the story when you need one_? Alice thought noticing the Red Cards prepare the dousing liquid and torches; her hand reflexively rose up.

"Ah yes, the freakishly tall one saved your town. Be grateful. Boys hold your torches –" the men stopped, but there was a sense of humor in their eyes, knowing they've played this game multiple times.

"Wait, how do I know you won't torch the place down if I go with you guys?" Looking briefly up at the tall one, the men eyes roamed around claiming which houses to torch.

"Lady, what makes you think we don't live up to the deal? We're the Red Queen's Knights. We have a duty to uphold" He sneered.

"With this height and the few men you brought, I can fold you guys up and deal with you."

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE THREATS TO US!" His hand signaled for a spear thrower only to be met with a whisper, "Sir, we don't have a big enough spear to do much damage to her"

"Fine woman, state your deal."

"Your men and you can have the glory of finding a freakishly tall servant that can entertain the Queen by whistling, play the piano, read backwards, cook, and clean windows for the work of 10 people. The catch is to let your entire men walk ahead of us with no one from this town being harmed in the process by you or your men"

"How bout we just take you by force, we can be crea-"

Alice kicked the nearest card down.

"WE HAVE TAKEN A WILLING SERVANT OF QUEEN, MEN AT FORMATION! GO!"

The people, afraid to let out a cheer, cried instead for the stranger that helped them. Some of them pressed their babies and best produce against the hem of her dressed when she knelt down to reassure them.

Alice counted the men infront of her to make sure all has been accounted for, as they begun to march. One of the Cards lagged behind waiting a good distance from the troops, dropping a torch on kerosene path that led to the town and hustling back.

"QUEEN MIRANA, a fire has started near Wimbleringle!"

"Get the water horses, we're going"

Wimbleringle wasn't that far away, usually when a fire starts – the closest water brigade of Queen Mirana would there to put it out.

Arriving there, Mirana immediately distributed her Knights and volunteers into three groups. The groups were split into alpha: to isolate the fire, beta: to help evacuate the ones affected and lastly delta: scouters to find items to rebuild/any other Cards within the area.

* * *

Setting, her foot down on the ground to meet the people – she felt Alice's presence here. Pushing it aside, she helped an old man up from the ground. Keeping her eyes to her hands

Meanwhile at the mouth of the Red Queen's Kingdom, the Cards spit in the moat.

"Its for luck." A young red Card said wiping his spit from his chin.

Looking down, Alice saw disembodied heads.

"You must be from the outlands, our Queen is quite known for taking heads for those insubordinate. We grew up to this; there is no stench since they treat the water with some kind of chemical. Get use to it."

Alice face was still in shock, she glanced up at the young red Card. He seemed a bit flustered for trying to comfort the girl from the outlands, he was green to all this. He was still new to Red Knights and hasn't been initiated. He knew after the initiation, he won't remember this nor will he remember being compassionate, it happened to his father.

A page hopped up to them, it was much faster for him to reach them that way. Stopping, he adjusted his pocketwatch.

"Youre late," He said without looking up.

"We had a bit of a run in with this one, but we settled that town." The captain crookedly smiled, he hated this white rabbit. Who was he to act above a Captain, when white rabbit came from the dungeons…

Looking up, the White rabbit gasped. It was Alice; luckily none of the Zeta Red Knights had been briefed to look for an Abovelander.

"I-I-I'll take her."

"And let ye, get all the recognition? This one here can wash windows and read backwards!"

"Fine, the Queen is at Recess Garden." Dawdled behind on the pretense of checking his watch again, and then walked towards Alice as the men swaggered ahead in good spirits to have brought a new servant.

"White rabbit, I'm so glad to see you" whispered Alice barely moving her lips.

"Alice, no one should know your real name here and here drink this." He picked up a vial, inspected it and threw it onto her hand. Alice used her forefinger and thumb to hold it up to her lips.

Drinking it, Alice's nose turned bulbous and her hair turned gray. Feeling her face, Alice asked if the Knights would notice the change.

"They won't, they're too caught up for the reward if the queen's pleased with you"

The young Red Card, who saw the whole ordeal…decided to keep his mouth shut. She saved a village willingly, if only someone did that for them.


	9. Two Queens in One day

**Author's note: It takes days to travel to kingdoms, I just skip the traveling part when it doesn't really add to the story. You can take shortcuts in this world like how Mirana has potions to run faster, grow, shrink, etc. The common are by hat, talking horses and flying animals/creatures. The rare travelers of this world are evaporation and digging holes to different lands.**

 **I also mixed Lewis Carol's Red Queen (more or less level headed with the often confused Queen of Hearts)**

 **Disclaimer: not the owner of Alice in wonderland.**

 **Two Queens in One Day**

* * *

The freshly faced Alice tailed behind the White Rabbit to an archway where a rubbery flesh colored rope, blocked their entry.

"Wooth gooth there!" A toad footman mumbled waddling up from the side of the arch with his tongue stretched out.

"Calm yourself, Batrachus. It's just me and the new window washer." The footman untied his tongue and squinted up at Alice.

"Poor girl, you won't even last a week."

"Thank you, Sir Batrachus. Calms my nerves even more when I hear it the second time around." Alice curtsied toward the footman and he waved it off.

"Go , go on then while Queen Big Head is in a good mood. 3 days ago, Stayne sent a letter that'll he'll arrive with a hatter. It has already past 2 days, so he'll be arriving tomorrow. "

"Stayne? Oh, no. " muttered the White Rabbit.

Entering the garden, the roses' eyed her with judgment as she walked by. Alice felt a wave déjà vu.

The Red Queen was easy to spot due to her hair piled so high a bird could nest in it and a camera crew capturing her play croquet. She was edgy with flair of modern Victorian and Vogue; everything about her screamed bloody sharp. She moved like a crane with haughty elegance.

"Your majesty, Proper suggests that we change the angle that you propo- "

"You must be joking Hendrick, I'm great in every angle. Suggest again and you'll be wondering where your next meal will come from. This mallet's obviously broken! Get me one with a straighter beak! Now!" She roared. Throwing the defective flamingo aside, glaring at the line up for her new mallet. The flamingoes dressed in tuxedos with numbers on the bib waited to be picked, looked on miserably.

The chosen flamingo went as stiff as a board, praying to hit the porcupine through the hoop. When the porcupine veered off to the left pass the hoop, everyone visibly relaxed.

Facing the camera she smiled with porcelain white teeth framed behind dark ruby lips, "As you can see, jobs and food are flowing in Crimms. Serving under me, your lives will prosper and experiencing a sliver of my life is luxury enough. - "

A shadow loomed into the shot, surprising the Red Queen, "Who is this _enormous girl_?!"

"This is your new, window washer. Her name is…ummm" The White Rabbit tried to supply. The Red Queen saw this as an opportunity to show her " _kinder_ " side of hiring, but something was nagging in the back of her mind.

"I knew a enormous girl name Um before, it did not bode well. Speak up girl, I don't have all day."

"My name is Ciela"

"Celia, I like how ordinary you look, I don't like your clothes…it's not red enough." The Red Queen smirked with an even louder voice she said, "My dear girl, anyone with a head that large is welcome in my kingdom. Someone find her some clothes, use the curtains if you must, but clothe this enormous girl." She signaled to stop recording.

The Red Queen tossed her flamingo aside already appearing bored. She walked towards the castle with her entourage quickly followed, giving Alice the stink-eye.

"What is your decision, My Queen? The dungeons and stable rooms are over-exceeding capacity and still under construction; older rooms of the abandoned left wing have vacancy. " A mole inquired while passing the Red Queen a moist towel. Owl like creatures took Alice's measurements down as they spoke.

"Couldn't she just stay in one under construction? The last one died that way?" The mole nodded

"Prepare one of those vacant decrepit rooms, have an older maid tell her, her duties. Mctwisp," squinting at his nametag, "which of my knights brought this one?" She asked the White Rabbit sharply.

"I believe the Zeta brigade."

"Tell them no reward; they didn't even meet the minimum of 10 entities. You Ciela, bend a bit behind me to get into the shot. Hendrick, start the camera."

* * *

They went through numerous rooms, lobbies, and facilities till the Red Queen called for a break. Alice wandered towards the portrait room they passed by briefly. One of the two pictures that caught her interest was of a family, two little girls stood under stiff regal looking parents. The one with red hair and arrogant smirk was without a doubt the Red Queen, the other beside the Queen kept her hands daintily up to the level of her shoulders, had her face violently slashed out of the picture. Touching the jagged edges where the face should be, Alice went to the next painting.

Red paint was thrown over the painting and its description scratched out, masking the identity of the shapely woman.

"That's the Red Duchess," Alice, jumped and saw a maid holding the edges of the long veil that covered her face. Hearing the title of her former governess, the Red Queen joined them.

"That is my aunt, I learned so much from her. Inherited her cards,"

"Do you miss her?"

"Oh Abovelands, no. An Alice, killed her before I could." The Queen snorted. "I'm retiring for the night, Stayne will be arriving tomorrow. I would like everyone and everything to be as clean as button."

"Let's go Miss; we have only a few hours before it gets dark to clean the windows. Then, I'll show you to your room, your uniform should be prepared by tomorrow morning." The veiled maid softly said as she glided out of the room. Something about this maid seemed so familiar that Alice wanted to ask if she could see her face. Yet not aware of their customs in this strange dream, Alice held her tongue.

Other window washers were quite happy with the new installment in their team, since it was loads much easier to finish faster since one window for Alice was two to three swipes or a rub. The window washing itself was a joke; they gave her an old tapestry and warned her off in breaking any windows. The buckets were small in her hands and she had to keep refilling, the maid with her laughed and just told Alice to spit on it.

"Just don't get caught" Her laugh tinkled.

"Hey, you two! Its night time now, head in. You both are so lucky to start in late because of the camera crew. We would have had you guys climb the castle to reach the top windows. Oh new girl, if you're confused we start at the top and finish up in the bottom. Next time we'll send you up. Just hope that the Queen isn't in a foul mood or in a humorous mood. She likes to send us up when there's a thunderstorm. Other than that, we're glad you arrived" A humanoid squirrel piped.

Alice and the veiled maid walked to a separate building where the paint was peeling, glowing worms decorated the cracks, and the forgotten old furniture rested. She led Alice through a hallway where other veiled maids in different sizes looked at the new comer to an empty hallway with threadbare carpet.

The moons' light filtered through the glass, she heard the veiled maid sigh.

"So this is what they use the building for now, how nostalgic…"

"Excuse me, I'm Ce.."Alice forgot her fake name, was it Cecil? Cecilia? Almost there, as Alice pondered the name combinations – the maid had an amuse laugh watching her. This is her, this is her Alice. The maid's hand let go of the hem of veil and held Alice's face.

"It's alright if you don't remember, Alice. You're still you, but if you want to stick with the program – your name here is Celia" The veiled let out a short laughter that Alice felt like it was kept way too long.

* * *

 _In another castle, the tenants were in secret panic._

"Muschka, is it the Queen?" A hushed humanoid flower asked watching the part inspector analyze the decomposing goop on the floor where the Queen stood after returning from Wimbleton.

"No, we've been had, she played the old switcheroo with an alchemized dummy. It's pushed its limit for 3 days. These usually last 30 minutes to check symptoms of potions on a wearer." The whole court, sighed in relief, but another tension broke out, "she most likely ran off to find an Alice again. Did anyone notice any signs before the fire?!"

A frog footman stepped up trembling, "Sir, she was a wee bit distracted and distant when I notified her of a call from Galinda the White Witch. She was in the looking glass veranda."

"Nostra, check the call logs from the mirror and confirm from Oz! QUICKLY! Where could she have gone for 3 days without anyone of her court noticing the difference between her and a dummy? Why haven't you reported any of these signs? When was this?" He watched his assistant run down the corridor, before turning back to the footman.

"Three days ago, sir." Moments later, the assistant's footsteps were heard holding a small mirror and a conch shell.

"Sir, Galinda the White Witch didn't call three days ago. It was Elphaba."

"Damnit, if its Elphaba…it'll be harder to find the White Queen."


End file.
